Rainy Days
by elvesratakingme
Summary: She loved to walk in the rain because then you couldn't see how hard she was crying. What is Ran to do when she meets someone who has certain future plans? rxr please, flames welcome. rating for suicide thoughts.
1. Prologue

this is a story i made up when i was listening to some particularly sad music. this is just the prologue, not the first chapter. but i'll post the chapters up as soon as you want them. this is just kind of reviewing what's going to happen and blah blah blah. anyways, i hope you like it.

**disclaimer: **unfortunately, i don't own detective conan. i'm just going to have to deal with that. waaah.

Prologue

It's a bit strange, don't you think? Knowing that sooner or later I'm only going to be known as 'the victim' or 'the deceased'. Yet, who says I don't deserve it?

It's how my life goes anyway. I'm not really known as a person, or anything. I kind of just blend in with the crowd. I become as invisible as the wind. Wisped around along with various autumn leaves and grocery bags. Things forgotten.

People talk to me as if I'm real, but they don't know that I'm not breathing. That I'm not thinking. That I'm just a hollow shell. I've become empty inside, worthless and stupid.

I don't know what's going on around me anymore. I only see colors and lights; melding together and becoming deceivable.

I hear strange sounds. People's voices become muffled and I become deaf.

I like to stand out in the rain; that way you can't see how hard I'm crying. The tears run down my cheeks along with the rain as the cold winds sting my skin and whip my hair around my shoulders.

I like the snow, too. To stand out there in the cold, where I feel the same thing that's inside. The snow is real pretty and so are the colored leaves in the fall. I like it all, but I don't like the summer. It's too warm; unlike me.

I'm still here, yet I'm not. I don't see why they care. Don't see why they try to talk into my deafened ears. My mind has become dead and I have mentally left this world. Now I just have to leave it physically.

I'm so unnoticeable; no one will even see me leave. It'll be one less problem to deal with in the world. When I finally, get tem off my back, I can go. I'll be just the same as the rest of my family.

Cold.

-

was this okay? tell me if you want the next chapters and everything. i really hope you liked it. rxr!


	2. Uneasiness

SN 1987A- i-i'm sorry to say it's neither ran or ai. yes, it even dissappoints myself. a-and i don't know what AU means either. yes; i'm that new.

Ayriel- i apologize to you too, it's not shinichi.

_sigh_ this is starting off pretty sucky. i've recently noticed that there aren't a lot of oc characters in a lot of these fanfictions. it's a bit late now, but i have an oc character in this fanfic. _sigh_ i know, you probably hate me now. but my friend keeps telling me of how i should put more fanfics up, and this was the only one i could come up at the moment. _sigh_ i'm sorry if i've dissappointed you. if you want to keep reading, i'm fine with that. although, i wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. thanks anyway! i really appreciate the reviews!

Chapter 1; Uneasiness

"Come on, Shinichi! Hurry up!" Ran prodded the young detective once again as he put on his left shoe.

"What are you hurrying me for?" He asked in an agitated voice.

"It looks like it's going to rain and you didn't bring an umbrella after I told you to this morning!" She retorted with a frown.

"I'll probably get home before it starts raining, Ran. Stop stressing about it." He added with a slight chuckle.

"Remember the last time you said that? You had gotten pneumonia the very next day!" She threw her arms in the air as she reminded him of the last time he had forgotten his umbrella. Shinichi sighed and quickly grabbed his back pack so that the young girl would stop badgering him.

"All right, let's go." He said as they finally exited through the school doors.

The gray clouds above were a clear sign that it was going to rain, along with the chilling wind that picked up as the two stepped out of the building. Ran swung her own umbrella from side to side as she began to make conversation.

"So, did Heiji-san say when exactly he and Kazuha-san were coming?" She asked, looking over at Shinichi.

"He said they'd be here in a few weeks; maybe by the end of the month. He wasn't sure at the time." He replied nonchalantly.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Ran put her arms together in excitement. "It feels like it's been forever since we've last seen them."

"Probably has." Shinichi added with a smile.

The streets had slowly begun to empty as the clouds became more threatening. Soon, Shinichi and Ran found themselves the only ones walking down the sidewalk. Ran looked up at the sky nervously.

"It's not gonna rain, Ran. At least not this soon." Shinichi said at the sight of her anxiety.

For some reason, she just didn't feel good about today. It had something to do with the rain. She wasn't sure what, though. She felt as if something were going to happen; specifically when it was going to rain. It was as if the clouds were actually trying to warn her of something bigger than just a few droplets. Something much, much bigger.

She played with her fingers nervously and barely heard Shinichi trying to get her attention. She looked up at the clouds once again as if they were pulling her eyes toward them.

"Ran!"

"W-What?" She asked blankly at Shinichi calling her name.

"Are you okay? You've been acting jittery all day." The young man commented; worry growing evident in his eyes. Ran smiled uneasily.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just …. A bit nervous about it raining." She answered.

"Why? You've never been nervous about it before." Ran sighed and looked up into the heavenly regions that were preparing to let their wrath down on the city.

"I don't know, I just …. It just feels kinda weird today." Shinichi tried to process this information in his mind and make out what exactly she was trying to say. The young woman jumped slightly at the feeling of his hand resting on her shoulder. She looked into those sapphire eyes that showed so much care.

"Ran, its okay. It's only a little rain." Ran couldn't help but feel a little easier inside at his worry and concern. She gave a small smile which seemed to make him feel a bit better also.

There was a sudden crash of thunder and Shinichi felt a drop of water land on the tip of his nose. Ran's stomach flipped, and the fear that welled inside of her was surprising.

"Come on, hurry." She said, and opened her umbrella as she also began to walk faster. Shinichi kept up with a bit of difficulty and wondered why she seemed so scared. Wondered why her skin had turned so pale and her hands become so shaky.

Shinichi soon found himself sprinting just to keep up with the young woman. Her breathing had become erratic as the droplets became a downpour. They had both become sopping wet as puddles splashed their sneakers.

"Ran, slow down!" Shinichi yelled over the rain, yet, she wasn't listening. Her only goal was to get inside. She didn't care where as long as she and Shinichi got out of the rain.

She suddenly made a turn into the park; a shortcut to Shinichi's house. It was closer than her own and the fear inside of her said it was their best chance. Their shoes pounded on the sidewalk as a small mist surrounded them from the downpour and the thunder above receded the lightning.

Ran's fear had taken control of her; she was barely paying attention to what was in front of her. She was surprised to find herself on the ground seconds later. Shinichi was alongside of her in a heartbeat, and helped her to her feet.

"What did I trip over –" She cut herself off as she turned around and saw a body lying in the middle of the sidewalk in front of a bench.

It was a girl of about her age, with silky black hair and paper white skin. She was wearing a baggy gray sweatshirt along with jeans. She had a bloody lip and a cut on her forehead. Blood was seeping through her sweatshirt near her abdomen and her eyes were closed. A bloody knife lay near her hand.

Ran's hands covered her mouth as Shinichi bent down and put his pointer and middle finger upon her neck. His eyes widened and he looked up at Ran.

"She's still alive." He quickly took action and lifted the girl off the ground. She was as limp as a rag doll and still showed no sign of life. "We have to take her to the hospital." Ran snapped out of her silent trance and instinctively followed the young detective as he began to run for the hospital nearest to them.

-

did you like it even though it has an oc character? you don't have to review if you don't want to. i understand. hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
